


This Gives 'Parking' a Whole New Meaning

by nishizono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this line from S06E14: "She possesses sex dolls. This is not a sex doll!" The implications of Rose possessing the Impala aren't lost on Sam (or Cas, or Bobby, or Meg).</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Gives 'Parking' a Whole New Meaning

“The Impala?” said Sam. “Really?”

“Shut up,” said Dean, digging his fingernails into the steering wheel.

Sam was quiet for exactly five seconds before snorting into his fist. When Dean glared at him, Sam waved his free hand and shook his head, like he was too overcome by laughter to speak. The bastard.

“I said shut up,” said Dean. “It was a goddamn coincidence.”Sam collapsed in a pile of helpless giggling.

 

 

 

 

“Sam told me about the Impala,” said Castiel a few days later.

Dean almost choked on his beer.

“I want you to know,” said Castiel as he sat down next to Dean on the couch, “that your preferences, whatever they are, don’t make you a bad person.”

Dean leaned as far away from Castiel as he could get and stared at him in horror.

“I will never judge you,” said Castiel in what was probably supposed to be a consoling tone.

“Cas,” said Dean, “this is the most disturbing conversation we’ve ever had.”

Cas nodded in that terrible, understanding way of his and put a hand on Dean’s knee. “Just know that I’m here if you need to talk.”

“Liar,” said Dean.

Castiel shrugged, but he at least had the grace to look guilty.

 

 

 

 

“Hey Dean?” said Bobby.

“ _Stop_ ,” said Dean. He held up a hand and shook his head. “Nu-uh. No way. We are _not_ talking about the Impala.”

Bobby scowled at him. “What the hell’re you yammerin’ about, boy? Do you want a damn donut or not?”

Dean blinked a few times, then cleared his throat and said, “I mean uh... yeah. Of course I want a donut.”

 

 

 

 

“I can make it worth your while.” Meg smirked.

“Sorry sweetheart,” said Dean around a mouthful of cheeseburger, “I swore off hell beasts a long time ago. Find someone else to watch your ass.”

“I already knew you weren’t interested in my ass,” said Meg. She slid out of the booth and leaned over so her lips were close to Dean’s ear. In a whisper, she asked, “What’s the matter, baby? Not enough chrome?”

“Huh?” Dean frowned and turned to look at her, but Meg had already gone. A second later, he exclaimed loudly enough to startle a passing waitress, “God fucking _damn_ it.”

 

 

 

 

By the end of the week, Dean had more or less had it with everyone, human or otherwise. He waited until Sam was in the shower, scribbled a note saying he’d be back for dinner, and then grabbed his jacket and drove to the outskirts of town. The sun was setting, and Dean parked the Impala at the edge of a lake so he could watch the reflection of the sky changing colors in the water.

“Peace and fucking quiet,” said Dean, slouching in the driver’s seat and letting his head fall back against the headrest. He rubbed his thumb across the steering wheel and muttered, “This is why you’re my favorite, baby. No bullshit, no backtalk, no--” He paused, thought about what he was doing, and sighed. "Motherfucker."


End file.
